The Promise To Her
by Fire's of the heart
Summary: Togami remembers his precious promise to her, Misaki Fukere the Super Duper High School Everything, after exiting the school and can't help but cry. Sorry I know the summary sucks, but please give it a try.
Title: The promise

Summary: Togami remembers his precious promise to her, Misaki Fukere the Super Duper High School Everything, after exiting the school and can't help but cry. Sorry I know the summary sucks, but please give it a try.

The Promise

"Ne Togami-kun, do you think we should take the shortcut through the park?" Naegi asked as their small group headed to Togami Manor, hoping to find some shelter

"Do as you please Naegi" he said with his usual 'I'm better than you' tone "I, I a-agree w-with Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa shyly stuttered. "Than through the park we go!" Asahina cheerfully said and with that they began walking through the park.

"You know? Somehow this place seems familiar Naegichi" Hagakure commented. "I agree, I feel as though this place holds special meaning to us all" Kirigiri spoke.

Fukawa was about to say something as well but she suddenly tripped on something. "Kya!" she cried as she fell. "Fukawa-chan! Daijobou?!" Asahina asked as she rushed to their fallen friend. She got no response however, because Fukawa had noticed something and was pointing and shaking violently.

"I-i-it's a-a-a-a b-b-b-blo-bloody g-g-g-gr-grave!" she cried out. Everyone turned around and saw that indeed, there was a bloody grave.

"Hm, it appears Fukawa-san that you tripped on a vine that was connected to this woven leaves that covered the grave" Kirigiri commented as she inspected the grave.

"Naegi-kun, Hagakure-san, Asahina-san, Togami-san, do any of you have a handkerchief?" she asked "Hai, here" Asahina said as they all flocked near the grave, curious.

"I feel, as though, this grave, is the reason this park seems familiar to us all" Asahina said as Kirigiri wiped the dried blood on the grave. None of them said anything, but they didn't have to because they all knew they agreed with her.

A few minutes later, Kirigiri finally managed to get the grave clean, they all looked at the words as Kirigiri read the words aloud.

" 1980-1995

Here Lies Misaki Fukere

Beloved Friend and Fiancée

We will never forget your sacrifice for us

And we will always miss you Misaki-chan

From: Hagakure, Junko, Celestia, Ogami, Yamada, Owada, Chihiro, Ishimaru, Fukawa, Genocider Syo, Leon, Maizono, Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, and Togami"

She read.

Togami groaned as memories flooded his brain.

TogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogami

"Misaki-chan"

"Misaki-chan you should stop overworking yourself" he said to his companion.

Name: Misaki Fukere

Appearance: 5 feet 3 inches, gold eyes and jet black hair.

Specialty: Super Duper High School Everything

Misaki Fukere, the CEO of Magical Fantasy, a company that tied with Togami Enterprises in the corporate world, and the biggest name in sports, academics, fashion, music and just about everything.

"Mi-chan (a virtual cookie to whoever guesses which anime that nickname is from) I CAN'T, we have 5 quizzes, I have a photo shoot, an interview, a concert coming up, I still haven't reviewed the newest contract for Magical Fantasy AND my publisher is breathing down my neck for my newest book" she said as she attempted to grab a book on the highest shelf.

"Mi- Sa- Ki- Chan. In case you forgot you're one of the smartest students here, you always do wonderfully in your concerts and photo shoots, you have a vice-president that's supposed to help you with your work and you just need to polish a few more chapters then you're done with your book. Surely one night out wouldn't hurt" Togami said with a hint of….. playfulness?

"Fine! Now come on help me grab in the book already!" Misaki said as she gave up trying to reach the book.

"My pleasure Princess" Togami purred before grabbing the book.

MisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisaki

The scene changed, this time he was in the swimming pool.

"CANON BAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Owada yelled as he jumped from a diving board. "Owada-kun! Please be careful!" Chihiro called out worriedly from his place surrounded by Misaki, Maizono, Celes, Asahina, Ogami, Kirigiri, Ikosaba, Junko and Fukawa.

"Chi-chan relax, Owada-kun is very strong and I doubt he would have jumped off that board if he knew he was going to get hurt" Asahina said a bit lazily as she moved her legs in the water. "Yeah Chi, you worry too much about Owada. Don't tell me you have a crush on him or something?" Junko teased lightly from the lounge chair. Chihiro's scarlet face was answer enough for them. "I knew it! You DO have a crush!" Maizono said with a grin.

"W-w-we-well y-y-you have a crush on Naegi-kun!" Chihiro retorted as he turned the tables on Maizono. "Ooooohhhhhh! The tables got turned on you~~~~~" Asahina sang laughing. "You have a crush on Hagakure-kun~~~" Maizono sang back. "Shut up!" Asahina said blushing as she splashed Maizono.

Maizono squealed and retorted back with a splash of her own. "Ok, ok, we all have a crushes no need to get ALL of us sucked into it" Misaki laughed from where she sat on the edge of the pool.

"Oh, Misaki-san you admit that you have a crush on a certain heir?" Celes said with a smirk at the suddenly scarlet CEO. "ooooohhhhhhh!" the rest of the girls (except Ogami, Kirigiri and Ikusoba) said as they stared at Misaki.

"Maybe I do" the CEO whispered blushing as she not glanced at said heir wearing only his swimming shorts. "She admits it!" Junko squealed.

"Who admits what Junko-chan?" Yamada asked as he and the rest of the boys neared the girls group "Nothing Yamada-kun, nothing at all" Kirigiri said.

TogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogamiTogami

"Togami-kun I think you should confess already, Misaki-chan won't wait around for you forever you know" Naegi advised frowning one time while they were studying. Togami scoffed at that. "Why should I rush Naegi-kun? There is no way Misa-chan will accept someone else" Togami said assured that Misaki will wait forever for him.

Naegi's frown deepens but merely says "alright Togami-kun, if you say so" before returning his attention to his geography homework.

The next day when Misaki accepts Leon's stuttering offer to go out with him right in front of Togami the heir felt like he's heart has been run through by a thousand swords.

"Togami-kun you should come out now, it's time to eat" a concerned Naegi said as he and a few other friends stood outside Togami's room. "Go away Naegi! I'm not going to eat dinner with any of you tonight" the heir answered.

"Togami it is irresponsible to skip a meal" Ishimaru said. "I don't care" he answered.

"Byakuya-sama if you are going to skip at least please tell us" Fukawa pleaded. "I have no obligations to answer commoners like you" Togami said.

"Come on Togami! Why won't you come out? Hagakure-kun, Celes-san, Ogami-san, Yamada-kun, Owada-kun, Maizono-chan, Ishimaru-kun, Fukawa-chan, Naegi-kun, Kirigiri-chan, Asahina-chan and I have been here for a while now! Please come out!" Chihiro pleaded.

The heir didn't answer. "Let's go guys, it's obvious he wants to be left alone" Owada said and with worried glances at each other they all left, no one there understanding their friends behavior.

Inside Togami's room….

"See Togami? She didn't even bother to coming. She has Leon already, that has been clear since 2 weeks ago when she accepted his offer" Togami said aloud a bit bitterly. He sighed, "I need a nap' he muttered before lying down and sleeping.

2 hours later

Knock, knock, knock. Togami woke up to someone's insistent knocking. Rolling over he decided to ignore whoever was knocking. After all they'll leave sooner or later right?... Click was suddenly heard.

His door opened. Togami's eyes widened. Only one person had the spare key to his room.

"It's rude to ignore someone" SHE said

"And it's rude to disrupt someone's privacy" he retorted icily

"Why haven't I seen you these past 2 weeks?" she asked ignoring his tone and sitting down at the edge of his bed. "I am not obliged to answer you" he said with his best haughty tone.

"Mi-chan come on. I just want to know why my best friend has been ignoring me" she pleaded.

Togami didn't know why but he suddenly felt rage. Why?! How dare she! Could she not see it?! His gave her his heart and then she ripped it, stamped on it and broke it to pieces when she accepted Leon's offer RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

He growled before rising up and gripped her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "T-togami?!" she stuttered clearly surprised by his actions.

"Why? Why have I been ignoring you? This is why" he growled before slamming his lips to hers. 'Heh, she tastes like mangoes. She probably ate mango float again' Togami vaguely thought before losing himself to the kiss.

Misaki seemed surprised for a while, before lacing her arms behind his neck and responding to his kiss with passion.

Sometime later Togami pulled away panting "I love you Misaki Antoinnete Fukere. I've been ignoring you because do you know how much it hurts seeing the woman I love in the arms of some lowly peasant? Especially since I've been dropping hints since we became thirteen" he said.

"Togami…. I'm sorry but you've never outright told me so I thought… that you didn't care about me" Misaki whispered her voice getting smaller at the last part.

Togami gave her an incredulous look before kissing her.

The Next Day at the Cafeteria

"GUYS! MISAKI ISN'T IN HER ROOM!" Togami heard Maizono exclaim. "Relax, relax. Misaki told me last night that she wanted to end things so it's safe to assume that she went to Togami last night" he heard Leon say. "So our plan worked?" he heard Kirigiri say. 'Plan? What plan?' he thought before making sure he stayed concealed.

"Oh it worked like a charm" he heard Leon say. "It's bad to lie you know?" Chihiro said "We know, we know but I'm getting sick of it! I mean I'm the one who has to comfort Misaki when she's crying because she's unsure if Togami is in love with her" Naegi said.

'W-what? She cries….. because of me?' Togami thought shocked. "Yeah, I hear her cry sometimes as well late at night" Sakura said. Having heard enough he entered the room. "T-togami! O-ohayo!" Hagakure said obviously shocked. "Save it. Will you help me make it up to Misa?" he said.

Shocked they could just nod.

WeddingWeddingWeddingWeddingWeddingWeddingWedding

"Are you alright with spending the rest of your life here?" the principal asked.

"Hai" he answered looking away.

A little later

"Misa-chan?" Togami asked as he saw his girlfriend gazing forlornly at some of the roses she planted. "Oh Mi-chan! You surprised me! How are you?" she asked cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

Togami sighed before embracing Misaki tightly. "Let it go Misa-chan. Just let it all go" he whispered and clutching his chest she began to sob. He hugged her tighter before leading her to sit on one of the benches in the garden.

"Misaki Antoinette Fukere…. I have never knelt before anyone before, always thinking that I am their superior but right now I kneel before you because I am humbled by your beauty, intelligence and kindness. Will you marry me?" he suddenly asked. Misaki was surprised for all of 5 seconds before screaming "YES" and tackling him to the ground.

Now to tell the others. Oh joy.

MisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisakiMisaki

"RUN!" was all that could be heard throughout the nearly deserted streets. *CCCAAAAAAWWWWWW!* was heard as a flying Monobeast found its prey. "What do you think you were doing?!" Misaki yelled as they ran through the streets.

"It's just… we received notes saying that some of our loved ones could still be alive" Chihir said before she tripped on some rubble and fell. "Chi-chan! Everyone duck!" Misaki yelled as a lion like Monobeasts suddenly surrounded them.

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!* was heard right after they all ducked. Each bullet from her sniper perfectly met the main system of the Monobeasts thus killing them.

"Tsk! Hurry up!" Misaki yelled and although a bit shaken they all stood up and began to run after her.

How did they all end up in this situation?

Well this morning everyone excluding Misaki received a note saying that someone they loved was out there surviving outside of the school turned shelter.

Normally Togami wouldn't even looked at the paper saying he didn't have someone he loved but this was different because written on the paper were the words:

Adrinne Stephanie Fukere is out there.

Adrinne, Misaki's sweet little sister and though she would deny it he hears her cry at night, worry for her little sister and guilt for being safe and happy evident from her sobs. So to make her happy he, along with the others, went out to the open, stupidly not bringing any protection.

So here they are in their current situation. "We're almost there!" he heard Yamada say. He was right, as they all looked further they saw Hope's Peak Academy's doors. "We're nearly safe!" Asahina cheered.

However their rejoicing was far too early, because suddenly their path was blocked by many Monobeast. "Tsk! Everyone get behind me!" Misaki ordered before bringing out her sniper and expertly shooting as many monobeasts as she could.

"Click, click* was heard moments later as Misaki's sniper ran out of ammo. "Misa?" Ishimaru questioned nervously. "Minna. When I give the signal….. run to the Academy" she said quietly.

They all gasped. She was basically asking them to abandon her!.

"No" Togami coldly said and the others echoed his answer. She turned to them her gold eyes ablaze with flames.

"Don't you get it guys?! If you head to the Academy while I distract the beasts then you can grab weapons and come back to help me!" she growled before cutting down a beast that was coming too close for comfort with the sword Togami gave her for her thirteenth birthday, her engagement ring glinting on her hands.

They all couldn't fight her logic and merely agreed through gritted teeth. "GO!" Misaki yelled as she blocked fifteen beasts at once.

'Hang in there Misa-chan! We'll be there soon!' they all desperately thought trying even harder to make it to the Academy faster.

Panting they all ran into the Academy and quickly grabbed guns and swords before running outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a blood curdling scream suddenly rang throughout the bloody field. "MISAKI!" Togami vaguely heard someone yell but he couldn't distinguish who.

All that occupied his mind was the image of his beloved fiancée a mechanical arm ripping a hole in her chest.

Tu-dug. Tu-dug. Tu-dug. It couldn't be. His beloved fiancée couldn't be….

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" someone yelled and with everyone's help all the present Monobeasts were quickly eliminated but the damage was already done.

They all rushed to the bloody Misaki. "Minna, Gomenasai" she weakly said as Togami gently cradled her to his chest.

"W-why are you apologizing Misa-chan?" Naegi tearfully asked. "I knew *coughs* that this would happen. I mean from my calculations even Sakura-chan and Leon-kun who are used to exercise would not have been able to go to the Academy, grab the weapons, and reach me in time to save me. With so many foes its only logic that I would die" she answered weakly. Togami felt like he had been stabbed repeatedly in the heart.

"Y-you knew?! You knew and you didn't bother telling us?!" he demanded hurt. She only gave him a smile.

"Minna. Promise me something" she whispered. "what is it?" Kirigiri choked out in between sobs. "Promise me. That you'll never fall to despair, that you'll live your lives to the fullest and promise me…. That you'll always remember all the fun times we had with each other" She whispered giving them all a loving gaze.

"And Togami? Remember…. I'll always love you" she said cupping his cheek with her hand and giving him a smile full of love.

After a few more seconds Misaki's hand dropped and her loving gaze faded to a dull and unseeing gold. Never to express their owners emotions again.

They all cried and the sky cried with them. Throwing caution to the wind they all trooped to the park near Togami's manor and buried her there with a grave mark saying

" 1993-2011

Here Lies Misaki Fukere

Beloved Friend and Fiancée

We will never forget your sacrifice for us

And we will always miss you Misaki-chan

From: Hagakure, Junko, Celestia, Ogami, Yamada, Owada, Chihiro, Ishimaru, Fukawa, Genocider Syo, Leon, Maizono, Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, and Togami"

Still crying they all went back to the Academy and just as the doors shut they all blacked out and they vaguely heard Junko saying "I'm sorry guys but it appears our beloved Misaki's sacrifice will go to vain for you shall ALL fall to despair ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

DeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDeadDead

"Togami?" the heir heard a familiar voice saying but he didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to return to a world where Misaki was dead. He would happily stay in his memories…. Forever. As long as Misaki was there, he would happily stay there.

"Togami get up" Kirigiri said "No" he said curtly "Byakuya-sama" He heard Genocider Syo say with an oddly serious tone "She wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. She said she wanted us to live our lives to the fullest REMEMBER?!" She yelled. "Woah! The serial killer is getting riled up!" Hagakure said surprised.

Their arguments faded to the background. All that ran through his mind was that he had broken his promise. He promised her he wouldn't fall to despair and looked what happened not too long ago at the trial. He turned his back and felt something cool against his hands.

Huh?

He opened his eyes and saw a ring with a ruby heart... the ring he had given her.

He smiled. He remembered that she loved rubies, because they were the same shade as her precious little sister's eyes when Adrinne was happy.

'But that wasn't there before!' he thought surprised 'So… how….. did it get here?' he wondered his question was answered when a pure white feather floated to the ground.

'Togami… build a better future ok?' he heard her say inside his head.

And he will, that's why he joined Future Foundation, that's why he went along with Naegi's plan of saving the Remnants of Despair because he will always love her and the only thing he could do to show that was to build a better future.

HopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHopeHope

Woo hoo! Done! Also to my readers who are also reading Everyone's Happiness I promise I'll update soon but I kinda have writers block. Anyhoo! Until then! Also please look forward to my collaborated story with one of my good friends. The story will be:

Dimension Hopper

Have you ever wished you could escape reality? How many times have you gazed wistfully at books, DVD's and video games and say "What I would pay to be able to go there" What if I told you that there were people that COULD do that. People who could enter any fictional dimension. Dimension Hoppers are what they're called. Don't believe me? Then come and read the story.

Ehehehe. As my title and summary suggests this will be centered on 2 dimension hoppers and this story will mostly keep jumping from one fiction to the other so we'll make sure to warn you of what anime will appear.

Also I might a sequel for this


End file.
